Unpacking Discoveries
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Imagine your OTP moving in together. They're unpacking each other's boxes when they find, ah, interesting things they didn't know the other person owned. (OT3 friendly)


Belle carried the last box up the stairs. She crossed the threshold to the bedroom and smiled at the sight before her. Ruby sat on the floor, emptying a box. She curiously looked at each item as she set it down around her.

"Are you unpacking or are you just being nosey?" Belle teased as she walked further into the room, setting the large box down next to Ruby.

Ruby smiled up at her as she continued to dig. "Both." she replied. She pulled out another book. "You have your own personal library in here." She opened one, flipping through the pages before setting it down. "I honestly think it's bigger than the one downstairs."

Belle chuckled lightly and joined her girlfriend on the floor. When Belle took over the library and found out there was an apartment above it, she immediately asked her love to come live with her. After Ruby made a few jokes about female couples and moving vans, she eagerly started packing her things and asked how soon they could move in. Staying at Granny's was seriously cramping their alone time so she jumped at the chance to have their own space.

"Well, here's your last box." Belle patted the top. She looked at Ruby with a small smile. "Should I unpack it?"

Ruby shrugged, sticking her hand deeper in the box finally reaching the last of the books. "Yeah, sure."

As Belle began unpacking, grinning at all the different items Ruby had collected over the years. She pushed herself up on her knees as she leaned further inside. All of a sudden, she heard a small surprise gasp come from her girlfriend. She pulled herself out of her task and turned to her.

"What happ-" Belle froze in mid sentence when she saw what was in Ruby's hand.

A lopsided grin formed on Ruby's lips as she held the book in her hand. "Seriously? Fifty Shades of Grey?" She made a small tsk noise. "Why, Isabelle French, I didn't know you liked porn."

"It-It's not porn!" Belle protested. She reached out trying to grab the book from her girlfriend, but Ruby moved it out of her grasp. She sighed exasperated. "I was just curious as to what all the fuss was about."

"Uh huh... that's what they all say." Ruby started flipping through the book, laughing at certain lines. She glanced at her love watching as the blush rose up her neck and through her cheeks. "You know, if you're into this stuff, I'm totally willing to try anything once."

"Okay, that's enough." Belle lunged at her, knocking her backwards. She straddled her waist as she fought to retrieve the book. "Ruby, give it to me now." she ordered.

Ruby moved the book around making it impossible for her to grab. "Giving orders now?" She smirked. "What chapter did you learn that from?"

Belle growled in frustration as she finally pulled the book from her loves hand. "You're incorrigible." She narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend and moved away.

Ruby sat up with a laugh. "One of the many reasons you love me."

Belle rolled her eyes as she placed the book out of Ruby's reach. "You almost made me rethink this whole living situation."

The waitress pouted and inched closer. She rested her chin on Belle's shoulder, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry..."

The librarian glanced her at and shook her head. "You think you can just flash me an adorable look and everything is forgiven?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow in thought. Her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle for a brief moment before she smiled widely at her. "Yup."

Belle shook her head again with a small eye roll. "Incorrigible." she repeated as she placed a small kiss on the tip of Ruby's nose. She shrugged her off her shoulder. "Finish unpacking. I want this to be done before we go to bed tonight."

Ruby kissed her cheek and returned to her task. She paused before reaching her hand back inside the box. She cocked her head to the side and looked at her girlfriend. "I'm not going to come across any handcuffs or chains, am I?"

Her smile spread as Belle slowly turned her head, her eyes narrowed in an unamused glare. Ruby cleared her throat at the look and went back to unpacking. Belle exhaled again and started digging through Ruby's box. She stopped for a second, placing her hand over her mouth to hide the laugh that was about to escape. She reached in and pulled out an item, turning her attention to Ruby once again. The darker haired woman was focused on pulling out the last of the books until a familiar squeak stopped her in mid motion.

Her hazel eyes widened and her hand froze in mid air. "I can explain that.." she defended instantly as the squeak sounded again. She closed her eyes, muttering a small curse under her breath.

"This is quite the large chew toy." Belle stated, squeaking it a third time. Her blue eyes examined it. "And it's getting a little torn up." Ruby locked eyes with her and Belle mocked her earlier pout. "Does Wolfy need me to buy her a new toy?"

Ruby shot her a look. Belle pressed her teeth into her bottom lip playfully and squeaked the toy again. "Okay, that's it." Ruby growled as she lept from her spot on the floor and knocked Belle backwards.

The librarian let out a loud shriek laced with laughter as Ruby landed on top of her. The struggled for control of the toy until it slipped from Belle's hand and rolled across the floor. They both watched it and Ruby did her best to scramble to her feet in an attempt to retrieve it. Her hands skidded across the floor as Belle held her ankle trying to keep her in place. She finally released her and Ruby crawled toward the toy quickly.

Belle rolled on her side, watching as Ruby grabbed the item. "That's a good girl." she complimented in a doting tone as she patted the floor. "Now bring it back and I'll toss it again."

Ruby's eyes narrowed and she tossed the toy aside, lunging toward Belle once again. Another shriek escaped the librarian's lips as Ruby pinned her down on the floor. Her laughter slowed when she saw the glint in her girlfriends eyes. She swallowed back the lump in her throat as Ruby leaned in closer.

"Okay, let's make a deal." Ruby requested, hovering closer to Belle's perfect lips.

"Okay..." Belle agreed, her eyes shifting from Ruby's eyes to her mouth and back once again.

"I don't tell anyone about your porn collection..."

"It's not porn..."

"Shush..." Ruby smirked, brushing her lips against her loves. "And you don't tell anyone about my love for chew toys when I'm in wolf form." She raised an eyebrow. "Agreed?"

Belle nodded. "Agreed." She smiled when Ruby released her grip. She placed her hands on the sides of her beautiful face. "Kiss to seal the deal?"

Ruby smiled, leaning in to close the gap between them. They became lost in one another, completely unaware of the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a gasp coming from behind Belle and they quickly broke apart. Ruby glanced up to see Emma standing over them, a box held against her hip, a small grin on her lips. She held out the book she had picked up from the floor.

"So, Belle reads porn, huh?"


End file.
